Time Turner gives you more Friends
by YedlyaLove
Summary: Hermione wants to save Fred with her Time Turner. But something goes wrong. She goes to the time were the Vikings live. She meets Hiccup, Toothless and Astrid and became friends with them. But what if Hermione falls in love with Hiccup? And what if she sees him kissing with Astrid? I own Nothing!


**Time Turner gives you more Friends**

 _Summary: Hermione wants to save Fred with her Time Turner. But something goes wrong. She goes to the time were the Vikings live. She meets Hiccup, Toothless and Astrid and became friends with them. But what if Hermione falls in love with Hiccup? And what if she sees him kissing with Astrid? I own nothing!_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and HTTYD. I own NOTHING!_

I looked at Ron, who were crying over Freds body. I felt sorry for him and the tears were streaming down my own face. But I had a good idea. I'm going to use my Time Turner. But when I did, everything went black. But I was still awake. I felt nothing. Later I was in a another place.

I saw a few Vikings flying with Dragons. I was very confused. What did the Time Turner do with me? Then I saw a black Dragon. I walked closer to him and looked confused. Was that a Night Fury?! Ow my Gosh, I thought. This was really amazing!

'Hello, I'm Hermione.' I said. 'What's your name?'

The Night Fury looked at me and walks toward me. He cooed and gives me a gummy smile. He had no teeth.

'Toothless? I thought that Night Furys had….' Suddenly the Dragon showed his teeth.

'Teeth.' I finished my words and looked at him, very confused.

Later a boy walked toward me. 'who are you?' he asked and I was just looking at him. He was so beautiful. The Dragon nuzzled him. I looked at them and smiled.

'Granger.' I said. 'Hermione Granger.'.

'Okay. My name is Hiccup.' The boy said and I smiled again. This was amazing! I blushed and looked away from him. He was very cute, but I didn't want that he saw me blushing. So I looked away.

'This is Toothless, by the way.' Hiccup said again and I looked at him. I began to laugh.

'Toothless?' I asked. 'Seriously? No one in my world has the name Toothless!'.

Hiccup laughed. 'Well, this time you're gonna hear strange, but funny names.'

I laughed and walked with him and Toothless to their home.

When I saw their home, I was very confused again. It was in the Afternoon now. I meet a view more people. Some of them had really strange name. I was really ashamed if my name was Meatlug. Or Ruffnut. Fishlegs and Rufnutt had a fight. Because Fishlegs threw a fish at her head.

'Hey, idiot! What was that for!' she asked curiously.

'Cause I'm in love with you. And you just love Snotlout or Eret.' Fishlegs said.

'Stop it, guys!' I walked toward them. 'Why are you two fighting?'.

'She's in love with an another one.' Fishlegs said angrily.

I started to laugh. 'Fishlegs, are you jealous?'.

'Of course he's jealous, you useless dumb girl.' Tufnutt said behind me. I walked toward him and looked at him very angry.

'Listen to me, Tufnutt! If you ever say that again about me…..EXPELLIARMUS!' I screamed.

Tufnutt flew away and came against a wall of the Great Hall.

'What was that?' asked a girl behind me. I turned around a little bit scared.

'You scared me.' I said. 'But…..ehm…..that was magic.'.

The girl walked closer to me. 'Magic don't exists. And by the way, I'm Astrid.'.

'I'm Hermione Granger.' I said nervously.

In the night I had a bad dream. I was dreaming about the Battle of Hogwarts. Ron died, Harry died, Fred died again. Everybody died. Tears streaming down my face and I ran away. When I awoke I realized that I was screaming and crying in my sleep. I was laying in my bed in Hiccups house. Toothless nuzzled me like he was worried about me.

'Hey buddy. I'm fine. Don't worry.' I whispered. Toothless pulled me in a Dragon-hug and wrapped his tail around me. I laid my head on his chest and closed my eyes. Toothless was very sweet, protective and he could make me laugh. Then I fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up very slowly. Until Toothless were licking me on the cheeks.

'Toothless! Don't do that!' I warned as I stood up and walked downstairs. Hiccup gave Toothless and me some fish.

'Good morning, bud. And good morning 'Mione' he said. I smiled and started eat my fish. Suddenly Toothless began to puke or something. A peace of an fish! Ew!

'No, thanks.' I said tiredly. Later Astrid came in.

'Yo guys! Hi Hic!' she said happily.

'Hi Astrid, what are you doing here?' Hiccup asked. Astrid smiled and kissed him on the lips. I stared at them for awhile and then ran away.

I didn't knew what was wrong with me, but I was crying because of Hiccup and Astrid. But that was not the only thing. I missed my friends and family too. Hiccups mother walked closer to me and lay a hand on my shoulder. Her name was Valka. She smiled at me and began to speak.

'What's wrong, my dear?' she asked lovingly and I looked at her.

'I think I'm in love with Hiccup.' I said. 'But I can't believe I have this feeling so fast.'.

Valka chuckled and grabs my hand. 'Love is in the air.' she teased.

I nodded. 'I know, but so fast? It's impossible.'

'It is clearly possible, my dear. I had the same problem when I was your age.' Valka said.

'Well, alright then. But I saw him kissing with Astrid.' I muttered.

Valka smiled. 'They are engaged, 'cause Astrid is pregnant. Maybe you could have Snotlout.' She said and I shake my head in disbelief. Astrid is pregnant and she's engaged with Hiccup? No way!

'With Snotlout? Hell no!' I yelled curious. 'And when they are going to marry then?'

'Next week.' Valka said and she walked away again.

The next week they're were married. I was finally happy for them. I was shaking Astrids hand.

'How long you're pregnant?' I asked.

'14 weeks.' Astrid answered. 'I'm glad you're asking.'.

I nodded and looked around. It was pretty nice here in the Great Hall. Then I saw Hiccup. I'm running toward him and hugged him tightly.

'Congratulations! I'm really happy for you!' I said. 'What's going to happen next?'

'I think that Astrid and I going to a Honeymoon.' Hiccup smiled.

I smiled back and walked closer to Toothless. He cooed and nuzzled me.

'Hey Bud.' I whispered. 'Go get Hiccup.'. Toothless were running to Hiccup and licked him.

'Buddy! You know that doesn't wash out!' Hiccup warned and Toothless collapsed on the floor with Dragon-chuckles. I laughed with him and tickled him.

The next morning I wondered how I could get go back with the Time Turner. But then I knew it. I walked first to Toothless and lay my hand on his nose. He nudged me and looked at me. I looked back at him and tears were streaming down my face.

'Tooth, I'm really sorry. But I have to go back to my own time.' I said. 'To the future.'.

Toothless looked sad at me and gives me a Dragon-hug. He wrapped his tail around me and I laid my head on his chest again. I felt sorry for him. Then I scratch him. Toothless began to purr and gives me a gummy smile. I said goodbye to Hiccup and the rest too. I took the Time Turner and everything went black again. And then I was in Hogwarts again. Ron was still crying. Then he looked at me and hugged me.

'Where have you been? You were gone for 20 minutes.' he said and I smiled.

'To a safe place.' I said warmly. 'A funny, sweet and protective place.'.


End file.
